Dark Prince
by Broadway Evanescence
Summary: The kingdom is separated into four districts. Ernst's kingdom rules the East and Hanschen's kingdom rules the South. Their love is forbidden, but no barrier will stop them. A dark fairytale. Ernst x Hanschen.


**A/N: I am in love with Ernst and Hanschen, so here is a pretty deep and dark tale that might be a little strange?! I don't know. It will be weird but in the end kinda cute! It is based off of Snow White kind of. ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Hanschen's POV**

It was snowing. Of course, when was it never snowing here? I pressed my forehead against the window pane. I swallowed as my sleepy eye lids threatened to fail me. It was dreadfully hot in my uncomfortable bedroom. It was as if I were in solitary confinement! All I wanted was to burst out of this Hell. I felt like all the walls around me were starting to close in, and suffocate me. I stood up and grabbed my black coat. I pulled back the stiff cuffs, embroidered with a fine lace of gold, and stuffed my feet into a pair of square toed shoes. I grabbed my cloak and walked down the never ending staircase. I brushed my fingers against the luxurious fabric. If I did not leave now, I would not be able to meet my friends in the woods in time. Moritz had almost begged me to come and meet them. It was almost midnight. I was never supposed to be out of my room after seven o' clock. I was quiet as possible. I rested my hand on the door knob, ready to turn it slightly... I then heard footsteps, leading from my parents' room. _Damn._

I stood still, listening to find out where either my mother or father were going. I prayed that they would not be coming in my direction. I closed my eyes. Listening... The sound soon dissipated. I let out a sigh of relief. I turned the knob.

"Hanschen...?" I looked up. I let out a groan of annoyance. I turned around, awaiting my punishment when I realized, that it was just our maid, Ilse. She was not exactly a maid. My mother saved her from death after a brutal beating. Ilse was bleeding profusely and she was in constant pain. Her father had been abusing her for quite some time and my mother wanted to keep her here until she recovered. That was years ago and Ilse is basically my sister.

"Hanschen where are you going so late...?" She asked while rubbing her eyes. Her crisp, ivory night gown came down to her toes and her long brown hair was braided with jewels and pretty hair clips.

"No where." I walked to her and took her hands in mine. "I just want to take a walk, that is all. Mother and father can not know, is that understood?" She sighed and nodded. Her brown eyes were a slight shade of red. She was probably in deep slumber before I woke her. "I apologize for waking you."

"It is fine Hanschen. Hurry back please. It is not safe outside of the palace and you know that." she reminded me. I was not afraid of the dangers that lurked beyond the kingdom's walls. I was actually ready to face any danger. I wanted to be near it. It made me... excited. I was hardly ever frightened by anything. You could put a knife to my throat and I would not shed a tear, nor beg for mercy.

"I will." I assured her of my safety and walked out the door.

* * *

**Ernst's POV**

It was absolutely freezing. When I would breathe, a moist fog would exit from my nose and my mouth. I was shaking. Father would definitely punish me for sure if he discovered that I had been sneaking outside of the kingdom. The Four Families, including my family, have been battling for years and I should not be anywhere near their kingdom, but I felt like I was dying in my room, or dungeon as I liked to call it. I had no courage at all whatsoever, but it was my closest friend Martha who wanted me to meet her and her other friends in the forest. It was quite wonderful to have other friends besides the maids and butlers back in my kingdom.

The entire land was separate into four districts or directions. We even had colors that represented our standards. It was so ridiculous to me. My parents ruled the East of the land (_green)_, the Rilows ruled the South (_red)_, the Stiefel's ruled the West (_yellow)_, and the Gabors ruled the North (_blue)_... It had to stay that way. This meant that I was never allowed to interact with anyone who lived in any other part of the land, which was basically everyone I knew.

I wrapped my dark green cloak around my neck as tight as possible. If I received a cold from this terrible weather, my father would be very curious. As I walked, I counted each of my steps toward the forest. It was a habit I had whenever I was going anywhere. I was extremely nervous. I prayed to the high heavens that no one would recognize me and spread the word. I even considered going back to the kingdom, but Martha would certainly be upset if I decided that I did not want to meet her at the last minute. I took a deep breath and exited the gates. I walked about a mile through the cold vineyard before I heard movement a few feet away. I stopped. My heart dropped to my stomach. My hazel eyes darted from side to side, taking in my surroundings. It seemed that I was alone.

I ran as fast as possible. I tripped a few times. I hated my clumsiness, it always slowed me down. I continued to run and I started to pant as well. My teeth chattered from the freezing weather. It was then when the entrance to the forest came into view. I ran through the trees and slowed to down to calm myself. I bent over, struggling to regain my breath. I straightened my spine and started to walk. I soon heard joyous laughter coming from the small clearing.

"Ernst my good man!" Melchior Gabor called out. He stood in his silk blue coat and patted me on the back. I nodded and smiled.

"Hello Melchior." Martha stood and walked in my direction giving me a hug.

"I am so glad that you came Ernst! Hanschen was just discussing his endeavors with a witch!"

"Hanschen...?" I asked. "I am not familiar with a 'Hanschen'."

"Not familiar you say?" A deep voice questioned. I looked over Martha's shoulder and my eyes widened. I was gawking at the handsomest boy I had ever seen in my life. His blonde hair was slick and its shine reminded me of the sun. His deadly blue eyes were a replica of the ocean. As cliché as it sounds, he was perfect in my eyes.

"Ernst, I would like to introduce you to Hanschen. Hanschen, this is my friend Ernst." Martha said with her hand on my shoulder. Her pretty curly hair was in a high bun, covered in jewels. Hanschen nodded and his brow furrowed at me. It was obvious that he did not want to bother with me. This thought hurt me more than anything, and I had no idea why. It frightened me. I swallowed. Martha suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Come join us Ernst!" Georg said. I sat down on a log and smiled. Everyone was there, even a few unfamiliar faces. I was introduced to everyone, and each of their names resignated in my mind, yet only one name kept repeating itself ore than once.

_Wendla_

_Moritz_

_Hanschen_

_Thea_

_Hanschen_

_Martha_

_Otto_

_Hanschen_

_Hanschen_

_Melchior_

_Anna_

_Hanschen..._

_HANSCHEN..._


End file.
